enemys of the state
by kingoftheshadows18
Summary: ed have to choose between the person he love or his loyalty to the military as a state alchemist
1. chapter 1 fight

**ok guy hi as some of u know i had post this story and didn't put anything and i am sorry for that but now that i know how to post a story i will start posting a LOT of storys of now on and here is my first story please no bad reviews and thank you**

_thinking_

yelling

"talking"

**one last thing i don't own fma**

**CHAPTER 1 FIGHT**

~no one pov~

"Damn it be still!" Ed yell at envy who was just dodging all of ed's hits while giving ed a sick and twisted grin waiting for the right moment to attack.  
"brother clam down please"Al tell at ed but ed was in his own world.

~envy pov~

"this is getting broing" i said and jump back a few feet away from ed when he tryed to hit me again my grin grew bigger and i got into my fighting stance.

"now let have some real fun shall we"i said and watch ed summon his arm blade while giving me a evil look in his eyes.

i run toward to ed at full speed and pull back my arm getting ready to blow him in a wall "_ha i so fast he won't be able to keep up with me_" i thought and punch him but unfortunately for me he had block using his arms but it still made him fly back and land on the ground hard but my grin only got bigger and before he could get up i start to run at him again at full force but was push back by a gaint stone that shot out of the ground my grin was now gone and replace by a piss off look "brother"i look to see al run over to his brother trying to help him as he was trying to stand up all the way but drop to his hands and kness but was help up by his brother.

"yo shorty you ok there" i yell over at him before i start asking myself "_why do i care if he hurt hell i the one who did it_"

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE IS SMALLER THEN A PENNY"Ed yell and for some reason i smaile a real smile and it felt...weird

"he has a broken arm and 2 broken ribs"Al side "why do you care" and my eyes widen a little bit before go back to nomal.

"i don't care"i said before turing aruond and started to walk away.

"hey where u going get back here"El yell but then started to go into a fitting cough which make me stop and look at him before turning back and start walking away again

~ed pov~

"damn it"i said and stayed on the gruond holding my rids and Al standing by me look at me.

"brother we need to go get you help"Al said in a worried voice.

"i can't get up well not right now just give me a min"i said before giving him a smile.

"o-ok if you say so"Al said in a unsure voice

a loud bang out of nowhere cause the both us to jump and we saw a first aid kit in front of us me and Al head shot up to see who gave the first aid kit and my eyes widen...envy

~no one pov~

there was a long silence an ed and Al stared at envy before envy finaly break the silence

"well you just going to look at it are use"envy sanp causing ed to sanp out of his trance

"why you give this to us"ed ask and half yell at envy

"i don't know i just did and beside it don't matter anyway"envy said before he start walking away.

"wait"Al yell but envy keep on walking away until he was out of sight

"asshole"ed cussed "Al please help wrap my chest"he asked Al was already looking in the first aid kit

"sure"Al said be he had started to wrap ed rib case

"thanks"ed said before he had stand up with some help from his brother"now come on let go".

"right behine you brother"Al said before they both started to walk away both unnoticing the pair of eyes watching them walk away.

**there you go chapter 1 sorry it took me so long and sorry that it short i'll will try to make longer next time and i hope u like it i do and again please no bad reviews and if u like it i'll will make chapter 2 bye see you next time I hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am back I had a lot if stuff to take care of I had to do staar and my birthday came and writing was the last thing on my mine but to day I got a email from TerribleFanfics asking if I could start posting new chapters for enemy of the state. so this chapter goes to TerribleFanfics and anyone else who like enemy of the state so here we go chapter 2 hope you like it**

**one last thing I don't own fma :( but I sure it for the best cause I couldn't come up with something so cool even if it kick my ass**

****~ED pov~****

I sat on my bed think about what happen a couple of hours ago** "_why do you help me why do you stop you could of finish me and al you could of easily beat us ...why...why did you stop" _**I sat up grabbing my head to deep in thought I didn't hear knocking at the door.

"brother are you alright" I hear Al ask causing me stop grabbing my head but i still kept my head down.

"yeah I find Al my side just hurt that all" I told but he knew I was lying but he has left the subject at that, which I was truly glad he did but I was a little bit sad that I didn't want to talk to him about it _**"**__**I will talk to**_** hi****m**_** later about it but for now I to need to be alone with my thoughts"**_.

"ok brother dinner will be ready in a couple of hours ok I will run to the store to get the food I'll will be back soon make sure you get some rest" I could hear him almost begging me to lay down and rest

"yeah I'll lay down ok" i lied cause how could I "_** I can't get any sleep if I cant stop thinking about envy it driving me crazy and it starting to piss me off dose he think I am so weak he need to give me a damn first aid kit that asshole taking pity on one I going to kill him the next time I see him shit**_" I was once again to deep in my own thought I didn't even hear Al walk out the room all I saw was a note saying "_brother I had left cause you was in your own little world again so I sure you didn't hear me so I wrote this I'll be back ok and lay down and get some rest of you don't I will tie you to the bed and make you drink milk see you later bye" _I drop down on the bed .

"Al how could you be so heartless but as much as i hate to i have to risk it i need answers and i wont find them here doing nothing and i am talk to myself" i drop my head feeling like a idiot

i walk over to my closet and took out a black shirt with some black pants that goes with the shirt "hmmm I normally wouldn't wear stuff like this but it is new and I do have a day off so why not and I am talking to myself again crap" I said to myself before I had started to change in my clothes and put on my shoes and walk downstairs and pass the kitchen before stopping and let a evil grin creep it way on my face "_hehe sorry Al I got cut your plan short hehe"_ I thought to myself before innocently walk in the kitchen and walk out with a bigger grin then before "_this is going to be fun hahaha" _I thought to myself and walk out of our house before I started to walk out of the city and into the woods knowing I must be a true a retard for doing this but I need answers and you the only one who can answer me...envy.

**~ENVY pov~**

I had kept on walking and thinking about earlier "_**why did I help him instead of finishing him and his ten-can brother off hell we don't even need him anymore so why did I help him damn it**_" I was so deep in thought I didn't see a pound in front of me "AH" I yell as I had fell in the pound before jumping out if the pound with a piss off look "fucking pound fuck you" I yell before I Transmutated my clothes off and sat down on the grass and went back to thinking and earlier but stop and grab my head as I started to get a headache "shit I thinking about it to much I need to let it go cause that the only time it will happen the next time it see him he dead no holding back" I told myself before standing up and looking at the pound notching how clean it is"**I already naked might as well**" I thought to myself before jumping in

I had floated on the water and began to relax the quietness was nice "**hmmm I should come here more often this** **is...nice**" I thought to myself before I clean my mind and head(don't think there a different but please go with it thanks) and close my eyes and let my body melt with the water "**this is so peaceful**" I thought until I had hear a twig snap causing me to jerk my body and chock on some water before I had went to the land before chough water that was still in throat "**I going to rip who or what ever apart**" I thought to myself and snap my head up to see shortty standing before with a surprise look on his face

I stood up with a piss off look on my face "what the fuck do you want" I snap at him causing him to jump slightly before he had look back at me and turn beef red and cover his eyes "I w-want you to put on some clothes" he yell I look at him confuse before remembering I had took my clothes off but I didn't care not one bit before putting a hand on my hip

"why"

"cause you are naked"

"your point"

"you are naked"

"again your point"

"your thing is just hanging there"

"it call a penis or a cock or a pe- "

"SHAT UP"

"I just being honest"

"I DONT CARE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON"

"why do you see something you like"

"ENVY"

"find baby you win"

I had Transmutated my clothes back on "there now what do you want" I ask he want to know he haven't attack yet "I came here to find you I want to know why you didn't kill me and my brother"

my eyes widen before a sinister grin came to my face "you want to know find ill tell you why I didn't kill you and your ten-can brother"

**Cliffhanger lol **

**DONE CHAPTER 2 IS DONE AFTER 4 DAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT and I hope it better than the first one and if you like it then I'll do chapter 3 and sorry about the cussing it just seemed right and that it bye see y'all later**


End file.
